


Last Christmas

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spoilers for Season 3, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Sam decides to give Dean the best Christmas he's ever had.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for the surprise 48 hour challenge at spn_christmas. I used Christmas tree, holly, and mistletoe as my 3 prompt choices

Sam frowned at the thought of the meager presents he had been able to get his brother on such short notice. After all, Dean had just mentioned actually celebrating Christmas a few days ago and Sam had really just decided that he wanted to give Dean what he wanted a few hours ago. It was going to be the last one Dean could have until Sam figured out how to bring him back if he didn’t succeed in stopping his brother’s deal, so Sam figured he might as well suck it up and make it a good one for the older Winchester. 

Of course, with Dean hanging around him like he might disappear after what happened with the Pagan Gods, Sam was a little worried he wasn’t going to be able to get the rest of Dean’s gift ready. Fortunately, Lady Luck seemed to be on Sam’s side because Dean’s car needed gas, which would give Sam time to be alone to get Dean’s surprise ready. “Dean, you should go get gas in your baby,” Sam suggested, giving his brother a small, innocent smile. “I mean, you probably won’t want to do it tomorrow, right? We’re gonna be on the road pretty early I would imagine and the day after Christmas at a gas station; well, you know how crazy that can be.”

If Dean hadn’t already been planning on going to the gas station, he wouldn’t have let Sam talk him into it. After all, the younger male had been attacked and Dean wanted to make sure he was all right even though he knew Sam hated it. But he still needed to get Sam his Christmas gifts so he was going to head over to the gas station. It wasn’t the ideal place for shopping for Christmas gifts, but it was the thought that counted and all that, right? At least that’s what Sam always told him. “Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled, grabbing his jacket with a small frown. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Dean, I’m a big boy; I can take care of myself for a few hours,” Sam chuckled, giving his head a small shake. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate that his brother took care of him, but sometimes Dean came off as more of an overbearing mother than his older brother and now more recently his lover. He could remember it like it had just been yesterday, even if it had happened a few months prior to now. Dean had just told him about the deal and Sam had been acting like a bitch that night when they got to Bobby’s place. Of course, his brother had called him out on it, which led to them having an argument. In the heat of the moment, Dean had kissed Sam and things had just escalated from there; for being one of the worst nights in Sam’s life, it had ended on a high note that was for sure. “Just go, I’ll be right here when you get back, in one piece; I promise.”

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam assured him that he would be here when he got back, the younger male even making sure to add that he’d be here in one piece. It was scary sometimes just how well Sam knew him. “All right,” he smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips across Sam’s. “I’ll be back as soon as I can be.” Again, he leaned in, this time giving Sam a proper kiss, tongue licking its way into Sam’s mouth before tangling with the younger male’s own. “Mmm…maybe we should just wait until tomorrow to get gas,” he suggested, his voice already rough with lust, which had Sam nearly shivering.

As much as Sam wanted Dean to stay here with him – especially after that kiss – he knew there was no way he could get Dean’s surprise ready if the older male didn’t leave the motel. Chuckling softly, Sam allowed his hand to fist in the material of Dean’s T-shirt, giving his head a small shake. “Dean…we need gas,” he reminded, pressing his lips to his brother’s gently before pulling away. “Like I said, I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Frowning, Dean mumbled, “All right.” He slowly moved towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way there. With one last smile shot towards his brother, Dean left the motel room, wanting to get to the gas station and get home before his brother fell asleep. Because as much as Sam promised that he would be there when Dean got back, that didn’t mean he would be awake and Dean had worked himself up kissing Sam like that. After all, Sam had been spending most of his time looking for a way to get Dean out of this deal, so sex had kind of been pushed off to the side, which meant Dean didn’t get nearly enough of it. He was horny and tonight he was going to right that wrong.

Once Sam heard the roar of the Impala’s engine, he headed to the bathroom where he had stashed all the supplies he would need to make this Christmas what he hoped to be the best his brother had ever had. Not that they had much competition in that area because honestly, their Christmases had always sucked for the most part when they were kids. Sure, Dean had tried to make it good for Sam and the younger male appreciated it, but he had never really been able to give it to him. After all, just you and your brother holed up in a motel room with a beer can wreath and a scraggly tree that looked more like a weed wasn’t exactly Christmas in Sam’s book.

**~~**

It had taken Dean a lot longer than he would have liked to get gas and then find something Sam might like for Christmas. He had been hit on by the woman behind the counter and then a hooker tried to get in his pants for a little Christmas magic. Dean had to practically fight her off with a stick, but he’d managed to get into the Impala and now he was outside the motel room. He noticed that all the lights were out and he felt his heart kind of sink; so much for a fun evening with Sam; damn hooker.

Already convinced this was going to be yet another night where he’d just have to crawl into bed behind Sam and curl around him while he slept, Dean sighed as he pushed the door open. He had to flick on the lights so he could see because the last thing he wanted was to trip and fall on something; with his luck, he’d wake Sam up and give the younger male another reason to make fun of him. Of course, Sam would probably find one of his own reasons, but still, there was no need to add fuel to the fire. 

The sight that he was met with when the lights came on had Dean nearly shedding a tear. He saw the Christmas tree first, the branches all lit up with sparkling lights of reds and blues and greens as well as just plain white lights. Vaguely, he wondered how the tree had gotten there because he hadn’t been gone _that_ long, so either Sam had magical powers, or the little bitch had been planning this from the start. That would explain why Sam had been so adamant about getting Dean to go to the gas station, after all. 

His eyes slowly traveled to the stockings that were hanging on the wall which read Merry Christmas before he looked towards the bed, mouth dropping open when he saw Sam lying there naked with a bough of holly covering his crotch. Oh yeah, this was going to be the best Christmas ever. 

“Do you like it?” Sam asked when his eyes met his brother’s, the younger Winchester’s cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. This wasn’t something Sam did often; usually, when they had sex, it was because Dean had started it and Sam was happy to go along with it. He never suggested it; but with this being Dean’s last Christmas, and Sam knew he had been ignoring Dean’s needs lately because he had been so busy, Sam figured this was much better than the gas station Christmas presents he had gotten for his brother earlier that day. “I…um…wanted to make this Christmas special because…well, you know.”

A wide smile came to Dean’s lips when his brother asked him if he liked the decorations, the older male giving his head a small nod. “Yeah, I like it a lot,” he smiled, slowly moving towards the bed, his jacket sliding off his arms in the process. The less clothing he had on by the time he got to the bed, the better. His boots were toed off before he crawled into the bed with his little brother, lips instantly crushing against Sam’s as he moaned softly. “S’perfect,” he whispered before he kissed Sam again, his hand sliding down the younger male’s body caress the younger male’s torso.

When Dean kissed him, Sam kissed back, body arching into his brother’s hand as a small whine broke from him at the attention to his body. Dean always knew just the right places to touch him that would make him feel good. “I was hoping that you would like it,” Sam whispered when the kiss broke, his hands already moving to rid Dean of his shirts. 

Chuckling, Dean nipped at Sam’s bottom lip before he pushed the younger male down onto the mattress further, making sure Sam’s back was pressed down firmly against the bed. “Can I take this off?” Dean asked, smirking as he gripped the holly. He didn’t waste any time removing it once he had the okay, hand moving to lightly stroke Sam’s cock in a teasing manner. “You’re so beautiful Sammy. Could watch you like this all day.”

Slowly, Sam shook his head, licking his lips as he tried to make his brain work well enough to form words. “Don’t just watch me,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Dean once more. “Make love to me.”

**~~**

Hot breath fanned over his ear, letting him know where Dean was. A tongue pressed to his ear, licking up and down the shell, more hot breath tickling his ear and the back of his neck. He gasped as his earlobe was sucked into his brother’s mouth, teeth nibbling softly as that same tongue helped to suck on his lobe. Again, his breath hitched in his chest as his head instinctively turned to the side, giving Dean better access to his ear and neck, a small gasp escaping him.

As lips began to torture him, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking the flesh inside that hot mouth again, he was panting out his breaths. "Ungh…D-Dean," Sam gasped, clenching his teeth together as he stifled the moan that threatened to tear from his throat. Again, he felt the hot breath fanning over his throat as his brother panted out breaths between heated kisses to his neck, throat and collarbone. 

He gasped softly as he felt Dean’s hands slide over his body, causing shivers to ripple through him. Slightly calloused hands roamed over his chest, fingertips brushing lightly along his toned, well-muscled torso. 

A low groan broke out of him as the man above him latched onto his nipple. And to his surprise, he found himself arching into his brother’s mouth, his now semi-hard cock aching for Dean’s touch. Usually, he hated it when Dean played with his nipples because the older Winchester tended to get a little rough and make him sore for days. But this felt nice.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he sank down, pushing himself as far away from the man with him. "Don’t stop," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath. "Please, I-I need you." The fact that Dean wasn’t stopping and he seemed to be just as into this as Sam made the younger male’s heart swell.

He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt those familiar hands wrap around his weeping cock, pumping him slowly. Hot breath fanned over his lips as he heard the older Winchester speak. "Shhh…m’not stopping, Sammy. Just relax and let me take care of this for you," Dean whispered, softly pressing his lips to Sam’s. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, just a mere light touch before he pulled away, licking his lips as he moaned softly, his wrist pivoting as he continued to stroke Sam.

"Dean!” Sam groaned, panting as he was overwhelmed by the sweet sensation of having Dean's hand on his aching cock. "God, D," he moaned, bucking his hips so he could shove his dick into Dean’s fist harder, fucking his brother's fisted hand as hard and fast as he wanted to.

Dean moved his free hand to wrap around Sam’s back, slowly trailing down to his brother's ass. His lips met Sam’s again as he reached his destination, long digits groping and kneading the muscular flesh of Sam’s ass. "Mmmm...Sammy," he moaned, pulling back and flicking his tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips. 

"You're so hot like this, Sam," he whispered, dipping his head so that he could kiss Sam’s neck again. He then kissed Sam’s collarbone, sucking on his flesh softly. Before Sam could say anything, Dean flipped them, lowering his brother down onto his erect cock, stopping only when he was buried to the hilt inside Sam. He made sure to give Sam a few moments to adjust before he began to move, fucking his brother hard and fast, just like he knew Sam liked it.

Dean moaned as his cock pushed inside Sam's tight hole. "Ungh....Sammy, God, you feel so good, baby," he breathed, barely able to get the sentence out due to his moaning and gasping. 

Sam didn't reply to Dean's comment, too occupied with what he was already doing. He pushed up off the bed, almost pulling completely off Dean before he slammed back down, thrusting his ass back and forth, setting a brutal pace. It wasn't long before Sam was cumming, hard and hot, his jism shooting out of his cock and splashing onto the bed sheets.

Dean groaned as Sam pulled off him, turning once again so that he was facing Dean. Was he really going to leave him like this?! Sam didn't even let him cum! "Sam...Sammy, please?" he begged, his hips bucking upwards only to meet air. "Sam..."

When he felt his little brother's lips wrap around his cock, he shut up real quick, low moans breaking from him as he thrust his dick deep into Sam's mouth, bottoming out against the back of the younger male's throat. A few more thrusts into that wet, hot heat, and he was spurting hot ribbons of cum into his brother's mouth, who greedily swallowed everything that he was given.

Once Sam and Dean came down from their highs, Dean smiled down at the younger male, seeing that Sam was snuggling into him closer and getting ready to fall asleep. It was so typical of the younger male; Sam always wore himself out and then fell asleep right after sex before they could even think about doing anything else sexually. “Sammy…” he whispered, nudging his brother to get his attention. “This was the best Christmas ever. Thanks, baby.”

Sam fell asleep with a smile on his lips,, glad that he had been able to give his brother a good Christmas since it was going to be the last one Dean had for a while. After all, Sam didn’t know how long it was going to take him to get Dean back from Hell if he couldn’t stop him from going, but he had a feeling it was going to be harder than just making a simple deal.

**~~**

“Let’s go Sammy; we’re burning daylight!” Dean called from the doorway where he was pulling on his jacket. He didn’t understand how Sam could be up before him and he was still ready sooner than the younger male. It was no wonder Dean knew Sam was the chick in this relationship. 

Soon after Dean had called for him, Sam emerged from the bathroom with a few of his supplies in hand, tucking his razor and toothbrush into his duffel bag. “I’m coming Dean,” Sam grumped. “I don’t know what your hurry is.” They still hadn’t found a hunt yet, so all they really had to do now was ride around aimlessly until something popped up. Sam would have rather been driving down to Bobby’s place to figure out anything else he could about getting Dean out of his deal. Once his bag was packed, he quickly moved towards the table where he’d had his jacket tossed over one of the chairs, pulling it on. 

When he turned back to head towards the door, he collided with Dean, the younger male grunting softly as the solid arms of his brother caught him before he could fall over. “Dean, what the hell?” he asked, not understanding why his brother had been standing so damn close to him all of a sudden. Now that their little holiday was over, Sam was back to being grumpy because Dean was still going to die soon unless Sam could stop it and he still had no clue how to do so.

Smiling, Dean pointed up at the ceiling. “You’re standing under the mistletoe,” he explained before he leaned in a stole a kiss, tongue stroking along Sam’s own, drawing a small moan from the younger male. As he broke the kiss, he nipped at Sam’s bottom lip before he pulled back completely and grabbed the weapons duffel. “C’mon baby; we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
